


【柱斑】度假

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: 16年寫的舊車。現代paro，柱斑社會人，有前世今生。





	【柱斑】度假

-放飛自我的一輛破板車。  
-現代paro。  
-cp柱斑

“就是這裡麼。”

宇智波斑望向車窗外那一片富麗堂皇的建築，率先地下了車。而千手柱間將車鑰匙交給候在門口的服務員後也來到了斑的身邊。

宇智波斑和千手柱間在前些日子攜手完成了一個大單子，迎來了一個小假期。兩人一致決定出去度個假，好好地犒勞彼此熬夜數日的身軀。

因為是一時興起的決定，此時再定機票已經來不及了，也因他們希望能有更多獨處的時間，所以最終他們選擇的是自駕游。經過數個小時的車程，千手柱間和宇智波斑來到了這家在網上備受好評的酒店。

本著就是出來放鬆的目的，柱間和斑察覺到彼此的神情都帶著疲倦與睏意，來到預約好的房間剛放下行李他們就撲到寬敞舒適的雙人床上，且頗有就此一睡不醒的架勢。

-

等斑漸漸轉醒後他的意識還尚未回攏，周遭都暖洋洋的似乎就要在這片暖流裡繼續沉睡下去。但過了一會兒他發現有一股甜香纏繞在自己的鼻尖久久不散使得自己無法安眠，與此同來的還有身體內部散發出來的不尋常的熱意。斑朝自己的臂膀使力，不出所料地無法動彈。斑沉默不語，而他也只需往下一掃那搭在自己腰上的蜜色手腕，就可以得知自己是以什麼姿勢被抱在千手柱間的懷裡。

千手柱間極其鍾愛於以這種讓斑的背脊緊貼至他的胸膛的姿勢，將斑牢牢地鎖在懷中。在這點上斑曾與柱間抗議過數回。宇智波斑的背部極其敏感，毋說被人觸碰，光是有人站在他身後他的背部都帶起大片的雞皮疙瘩。但即使睡前兩人是分開平躺在各自的枕頭上的，午夜時分斑也依然會發現自己被柱間從背後抱在懷裡。

就像是巨龍守著自己至珍至重的財寶才能安然入睡一樣。

宇智波斑曾一度糾結於到底是什麼原因才使得柱間有這種習慣，甚至為此展開過調查。但顯示出來的結果卻更加讓斑迷惑。柱間的家庭美滿，四兄弟之間的感情和樂融融，學業上也一直拔得頭籌。而斑和柱間則是從小的竹馬竹馬，彼此各是對方的初戀。兩人的感情之路可說是水到渠成，告了個白之後就直奔金婚夫夫的相處模式去了。就這樣還能缺乏安全感每天把自己當個抱枕似的抱著？宇智波斑表示自己理解不能。

千手柱間這一生都太過順暢，就像是前世把今生的苦都受過了一樣。

而日子長了之後，宇智波斑也逐漸適應了讓千手柱間緊挨著自己後背的感覺，且到近幾年柱間靠近他的背後他都生不起一絲防範。這都歸咎於千手柱間以最為強硬的方式擠進了宇智波斑的生活，成為斑除了至親之外最重要的人。可以說宇智波斑的心中除了分給親人的那部分以外，全部都被千手柱間給佔滿了。就是這麼一個人，讓宇智波斑願意將自己的弱點親手奉上，即使是就此被對著心窩捅一刀也無怨無悔。

斑就著這個姿勢懶散地在柱間懷裡打了個哈欠。許是因為室內的溫度有些高，斑感覺到自己渾身上下都出了一層薄汗，衣物黏糊糊地粘在身上讓他格外不適。別過頭面向柱間睡得唾液直流的睡顏，斑無奈地把他推到了另一邊，到浴室沖澡去了。

-

千手柱間醒來時，第一個感受就是熱。但是當他坐起身晃了晃頭後他又發現室內的溫度舒適宜人，並不如他想像中的燥熱。等他掀被下床，光著的腳裸踏上柔軟的地毯時身體的熱度似乎也隨之流逝了些許。

不會是發燒了吧。千手柱間有些擔心，但除了這份熱量之外他並沒有感覺到其他的不適，於是對於自己的體質充滿自信的柱間便把這件事情拋到腦後去了。

而當千手柱間看到半臥在沙發上，浴衣系得歪歪扭扭的剛出浴的斑之後——他覺得剛剛消下去的熱量幾乎在自己的體內產生了核爆炸。

真要命。

宇智波斑整個人陷在柔軟的沙發墊上，似乎躺著躺著就睡著了，鴉色的髮絲比平日順服不少，但髮尾依舊頑固地翹起，披散在潔白的浴袍與主人透著薄紅的潤白皮膚上。斑總是不願好好地將衣帶束起，按照他的話來說就是反正一會兒就脫了束那麼緊幹嘛，以至於他的衣領外敞，裸露出大片的胸膛，下擺還直接開叉到腿根，幾乎就要遮不住那隱蔽的部位。

柱間的視線不由自主地飄到了斑因剛出浴而顯得殷紅的嘴唇與還帶著潮氣的鎖骨上。柱間深知它們品嚐起來有多麼甜美，足以媲美這世間最美好的果實。而此刻那形狀美好的唇瓣微微上翹，柱間才後知後覺地發現斑是醒著的。也許他一早就該知道的，但是眼前的一切又太過活色生香，足以佔據他的整個思維。柱間注視那雙他最為鍾愛的眼瞳，安靜而又專注。此時斑半睜著眼簾緩慢地眨動著，捲翹的睫毛隨之如羽扇般地擺動。柱間湊上前去親吻斑眼眶下柔軟的淚袋，多日來的操勞讓那處微微泛青，讓柱間不住地感到心疼。

斑的右手托上了柱間的後腦，捲著柱間柔韌筆直的黑髮把玩。宇智波斑一直認為柱間的髮絲就如他本人性格的寫照，柔和、包容，卻藏著不易發現的強硬。斑在柱間的後頸處捏了捏，柱間也從善如流地抬起了臉龐。

兩人從彼此的雙眸看到了同樣的慾望，不需要言表，彼此在下一刻默契地吻上了對方的唇，卻只是輕輕地吮吸那柔軟的嫩肉。然而引申出來的愛意就像是突如其來的暴風雨一樣卷席了兩人，不知道是誰先撬開了對方的唇縫，又是誰先將舌尖探入對方的口中，他們將彼此澎湃的愛意轉為激烈的唇舌之爭。他們對彼此的敏感點都了然於心，斑熱衷於用舌尖抵弄柱間的舌根，而柱間也格外偏愛於舔舐斑的上顎。不過一會兒他們便氣喘吁籲，分開之後還牽起一縷銀絲。

“熏香有問題。”

“我剛去檢查了，似乎有壯陽的效果。”

“……這裡不是正規旅店嗎？”

“只是增添情趣的而已，你怎麼搞得好像吃了藥似的？”

“沒辦法我的藥引就在我面前，去床上？”

“走著。”

-

千手柱間一直覺得宇智波斑是上天給予他的啟示，讓他下定決心放手一搏讓千手和宇智波變成同盟。之後他們更是成為了彼此一生的伴侶，對此他感到無與倫比的滿足。眾人皆認為柱間與斑之間的感情是由真摯的友誼轉變為熾烈的愛情的，但只有柱間知道，其實他第一眼看到斑的時候就被斑掠去了整個心魄。

如今已然成為他伴侶的斑，正一絲不掛地躺在暗色的床單上任他享用。無論是第幾次看到這個光景，柱間都無法按捺住內心的悸動。他撫上斑的肌膚，在肋骨到胸膛這片區域摩挲。指下的皮膚似乎有著特殊的魔力，讓人無法不著迷地在上面游離愛撫。光滑皮膚包裹著飽含力量的肌理，在他撫過之後一一舒展開來。正當柱間感慨眼前的艷景時，肩膀不合時宜地傳來一陣痛感。

柱間側頭一看，斑的腳裸正好踩在自己鎖骨的凹陷處，而斑的眉梢之間也僅是不滿與渴求。

“你那根東西已經不行了嗎？要不要我來？”

“我只是想把你吃的更加徹底而已，斑。”

柱間順手托住那枚腳裸，伏下身去舔舐斑敏感的膝窩。而他的另一隻手與這刻意似地撩撥不同，在斑的穴口按揉一陣後就直徑鑽了進去。柱間抬起一邊的眉，將食指抽出後直接將三指併攏捅入那已經流出潺潺粘液的後穴。

“這麼迫不及待？”

“讓你來的話，恩、都不知道要等到什麼時候。”

柱間的指腹帶著一層薄繭，略微粗糙的質感在劃過緊緻濕滑的肉壁時總能帶給斑更多的感受，而此時柱間毫不留情的搗弄讓斑不由自主地反手拽緊了枕套，單腳支撐著弓起下身好讓柱間的動作更加順暢。熟悉的動作能夠讓斑預料到接下來會被怎樣對待，身體期待的微微顫抖。柱間在斑達到頂點的前一刻抽出，隨後將沾滿濁液的手指強行塞到斑的口中逗弄那條軟舌，另一邊還俯身到斑的耳畔低聲調笑，牽動著斑已經興奮到極致的神經。

“這些都是你自己流的水，舔乾淨。”

斑急喘著正欲回嘴，突如其來的猛潮卻令他不受控地往柱間的手指咬去。

柱間趁斑的注意力被他的話語吸引之際直接頂開微張的穴口，在斑最柔軟的部位長驅直入。之前的潤滑起得作用其實並不大，柱間的尺寸實在太過雄偉，最終也只是卡在半路不上不下的。但這也已經足夠讓斑被快感的浪潮一陣一陣地沖到大腦一片發白，渾身猶如痙攣般地抽搐，架在柱間肩膀的那條腿猛地繃直，而另一隻腿則在床上蹬著，指節緊緊地蜷縮在一起。

‘這……實在太……’

柱間趁斑還沒回神的時候又抽了些出來，只有頂端還在斑的體內。柱間深吸一口氣，這次直接將整根撞入斑的身體深處，且故意調整角度狠狠地磨過斑的敏感點。

比剛剛更為洶湧的快感瞬間吞沒了斑，他連一聲低鳴都無法發出，只能就這麼將熱液噴灑出來。在這一瞬間斑猶如出水的魚，只能聽到自己如雷貫耳的心跳聲，加速分泌的唾液從嘴角溢出隨後又被柱間用手指擦去。

等到斑逐漸平息下自己的喘息之後，卻發現柱間並沒有像以往一樣開始動作，而是靜靜地埋在自己身體裡。斑用泛紅的瞳孔疑惑地望向他時，柱間才轉而露出一抹溫厚的笑容。

“我今天開車好累啊，斑你自己動？”

“……”

千手柱間算你狠。

深深沒入斑的身體裡的炙熱硬物跳動著，抽去了斑所有的力氣，只能癱軟地被柱間圈到懷裡。但是沒關係，一個地方能動就夠了。斑這麼想著，憤憤地把羞恥心丟出窗外的海裡去後艱難地收縮起自己包裹著柱間的肉壁。

斑越來越得訣竅，順利了許多的同時酥麻的快感也隨之湧上。斑能感受到柱間在自己體內緩緩地漲大，汗珠自柱間的額角滑下最後從下巴滴落，剛好砸到斑的嘴唇上。斑也順勢往下唇一舔，還附帶砸了砸嘴。

“…………”玩脫了。

“呵呵。”

柱間看著斑得意洋洋的笑容氣得頓時臉頰都鼓了起來。於是他把斑的雙腿盤在自己腰上，兩條結實的手臂扶著床沿一言不合就開始狠狠地挺動起來。斑的後背一下一下地壓在床鋪上，四肢牢牢地攀在柱間的身上，隨著柱間的動作晃動。柱間這次並沒有用什麼九淺一深之類的技巧，只是整根沒入後又近乎抽出，然後再度狠狠地將自己頂入到斑的身體裡。每一下都給斑帶去無盡的痛苦與歡愉。斑深深迷戀著柱間帶給他的一切，最終這些疼痛也只能化為最佳的興奮劑刺激著斑跳動的神經，讓斑嚐到最為痛快淋漓的快感與被征服的實感。

身體的快樂與心中的滿足染紅了斑的眼眶，模糊了他的眼瞳。但即使如此，斑的口中除了高亢的呻吟與破碎的急喘外總是夾雜著一兩句挑釁，勢要把柱間撩撥到褪去平日里披著的溫和外殼，展露出內心最深處的野性與佔有欲。

“哈、啊恩、柱間……這才剛剛，哈……開始吧？你還能，繼續恩、和我共舞嗎……啊啊！”

斑望著柱間動作時流暢躍動的肌肉，與被汗水熏染上一層水霧的蜜色皮膚，興奮到不能自己。

“當然，我還餓著呢，斑。”

話音剛落柱間又是一個深挺，同時抬頭把斑嘴角的水漬一點一點地吻去，最後將舌頭頂入斑的口腔之內與斑爭奪口中的氧氣。就在斑因缺氧而漲紅了臉頰之際，柱間加快了攻勢將斑的臀肉拍的紅腫，數十下抽插之後猛地洩在了斑的身體之中。斑閉緊了雙眼，渾身痙攣後穴緊縮迎來了高潮，恍惚間似乎還能感受到柱間一股股濃精打在肉壁之上的快感。

激烈的運動過後兩人都感到了魘足，但當快感消退之後另一股生理上的飢餓湧了上來，柱間的肚子還很不給面子地發出了響聲。

“……”  
“……”

吃飽再戰！


End file.
